Anima Araceli
Name: Anima Araceli Gender: Female Age: 20 (Birthday: September 15th) Hometown: Pewter City Hobbies and Interests: Cooking, art, seeing the world, and trying to raise Pokemon that are notorious for being “hard” to raise. (Specifics: art-wise, she loves to draw and color.) Appearance: She has fair skin that is usually a light tan from all the travelling. Anima has chocolate brown eyes, and long buttery-blonde hair. She is 5'11" tall, and has a thin, lightly muscled build. She is not gaunt; rather, she maintains a healthy weight. Anima is lucky in that she has near-perfect skin, as she only gets the once-in-a-blue-moon zit. Anima forsakes make-up as she is comfortable with her appearance; also, makeup wouldn't stay on well, as she's pretty much always on the move. Anima could best be described as looking much like a young adult caucasian female. Her eyes are a normal almond-shape, and her muscles aren't pronounced very well. Although, she is decently strong; after all, adventuring does require some endurance and strength. Her nose is thin, and average in terms of length. Her lips are a bright cherry red. She wears a black t-shirt, blue denim jeans, a black leather belt, a waterproofed green cloak that has a hood, and waterproofed black hiking boots. She has a few pouches on her belt, and there's a backpack under her cloak. Anima has an silver stud with a sapphire embedded in it that she wears in her right ear. Biography: Anima lost her mother during childbirth. She was raised by a loving and doting father who put as much of his time toward taking care of her. She was taught that Pokemon were important creatures, and had just as much worth as humans do. She left home when she was 18, deciding to seek out a worthwhile thing to do with her life. She was originally traveling to work on her art, but she ended up deciding to become a Pokemon Tamer: a trainer who seeks out tough-to-raise Pokemon and tries to befriend and raise them. Anima has always been laid back, even when she was little. However, her travelling has lead to the creation of a serious and dedicated side that emerges when dealing with Pokemon. She is both gentle and kind, but could be said to have the stubbornness of a Tauros. The various adventures and misadventures she has been on have hardened her will; she is not one to give up, and would do anything for the Pokemon she so lovingly raises. After traveling with a few groups of Pokemon Trainers, she has become a well-versed adventurer. Not too long after her 20th birthday, she was in the vicinity of Lavender Town, heading toward Vermillion City. Her plan was to catch a boat to Cinnabar Island. Upon arriving in Vermillion, someone bumped into her and stole the money she had for the fare in the middle of a street. It was then that she met Morgan Kilmarnock, who tried to catch the thief, but to no avail. Despite telling him that he didn't need to, Morgan was adamant on participating in a tournament and winning money to make up for the stolen fare. She is now travelling with him, toward the tournament. Pokemon Team *??? *??? *??? Badges Acquired *None Pokemon in Storage *None